STPCOC05
The Rocketing Dreams Of Space! Cure Rocket Is Here! is the 5th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary One day, the girls hear that a daredevil teenager is in the hospital! Apparently, this girl tried to ride a rocket simulator before it was open to the public and severely damaged her leg AND broke the unreleased simulator. The girls visit the hospital and meet the girl, Ella Marie. She seems to have lost her light and excitement, so the girls try to make her feel better. But only Ella Marie can reclaim her confidence and transform into Cure Rocket! Major Events * Ella Marie transforms into Cure Rocket for the first time. * Cure Rocket uses Rocket Shoot for the first time. * At the beginning of the episode, we see Riku has started a journal about his analysis of Serenity. Synopsis The episode starts out in a dark room. The light of a lamp is turned on and we see Fukui Riku sitting down at a desk. He opens a book titled Riku's Observations, an analysis book that Riku was currently writing. He opens to a blank page and starts writing about his day, specifically, about how Serenity behaved and acted that day. At the end of his writing, we hear him reciting the final sentence. The sentence was: "Serenity is a very complex girl. I want to be able to understand her better so that I can be a better person in her life." It is then the morning. We see the door of the Niku Mansion from the outside. Serenity, in her school uniform, opens the door, only to be hit in the head with a newspaper. Serenity asks why there's a newspaper, since she's not on the mailing list. She then notices who threw it, Vega. Hoshiko, who was also wearing her school uniform, was standing next to Vega with a worried look on her face. Serenity reads the headline of the paper and the article following. It said that a student of Mihoshi Middle School was quite the daredevil and attempted to ride a rocket simulator, not only breaking the simulator, but also breaking her leg. It continued, saying that she was in the Emergency Room last night and is still recovering. After reading this article, Serenity freaks out. We then see a time skip to Serenity running alongside Hoshiko and Vega. Serenity says that since it's a Mihoshi Middle School student, they have to make sure that she's okay. Vega looks quite confused, since she does not see the significance of a student from Serenity and Hoshiko's school having an injury. They run into the hospital and ask where the girl from Mihoshi Middle School was, since they were from the same school. They receive their directions and run into the nearest elevator. The music in the elevator plays while the girls stand panicked. The door opens and the girls run out, only to see Kitsudeme waiting for them! There is a time skip and Kitsudeme is jumping out a window, shattering the glass. The three cures follow, only to land inside a circle of Nottorei. While the girls are fighting, we see a window on one of the higher floors. When we see it up close, we see a girl with orange hair watching the cures. There was a look of sadness in her eyes as she looked out the window at the battle. But the girl's look turns from sadness to shock when she sees a certain flying alien with white fur. We then look back to the battle to see Kitsudeme retreating. The three girls high-five, but then remember their mission. They run out of sight, detransform, and then head back into the hospital. We then are back in the room with the orange-haired girl. She looks away from the window as the cures leave and looks at her leg, which was in a cast. We see her lower her head and close her eyes, as if she was depressed about something. We then see a door get flung open as a panting Serenity, Vega, and Hoshiko get to the room. They see the girl with orange hair and approach her. The orange-haired girl looked up at them, wondering why they were there. Before questioning what had happened, Serenity and Hoshiko introduced themselves as girls that go to the same school as her. After saying their names, Vega also introduces herself, but only says her name. The orange-haired girl then introduces herself as Ella Marie. Before anyone could say anything else, Fuwa pops out of the Twinkle Book, which was in Hoshiko's bag. The girls tried to hide the alien, but it was too late. Ella Marie realizes that those three are the same people as the girls who were fighting outside, and was too shocked to speak. Serenity realizes that Ella Marie saw Fuwa and stops trying to hide the fluffy alien. She apologizes for startling Ella like that and tells Ella Marie to keep it a secret. Ella, meanwhile, gets out of her state of shock and starts talking about how she had always believed aliens were real, but had never seen one in real life. Fuwa flies into her arms and Ella hugs her. Vega feels that this situation is getting pretty awkward, while Hoshiko is talking with Ella Marie about how she also loves space. Serenity is happy things turned out okay, but then there's an explosion outside. They look outside and see the Nottoraiders. Serenity complains about how they just beat them, but then notices that she is the only one left. She tells Ella to look after Fuwa and goes after the others. They all meet up outside and transform. They start to fight Kitsudeme and the Nottorei while Ella Marie watches from her room. She watches them run, backflip, jump, dodge, and try to attack. But they were still outnumbered. Ella Marie says to herself that she wanted to help them, that she wanted to fight alongside them, that she wants to be able to use her legs like them, that she wants to do her best like them... that she wants to protect something... just like them! Fuwa grants her wish and allows her to transform. Ella Marie realizes that she can't because of her leg, but then she senses that Fuwa healed it for her! She then nods and accepts the items. She jumps out the window and transforms into Cure Rocket! When she lands, Kitsudeme is shocked at the appearance of a new cure and a lot of the Nottorei go after Cure Rocket. She jumps and flips, kicking the enemies around while she goes. She then gets a clear shot at a lot of them and uses her attack, Rocket Shoot. Kitsudeme curses and retreats. We then see Fuwa flying into Ella Marie's arms as they leave the hospital. Ella says that she's officially checked out of the hospital, but was told by the doctors to take it easy. They are about to part ways when Vega reminds them that they are supposed to be at school in ten minutes. The trio stop and Hoshiko and Serenity freak out. Hoshiko complains that she has a test that day that she wanted to study more for, while Serenity claims that she didn't finish her homework. Ella Marie and Vega laugh at Hoshiko and Serenity's faces. And the four walk to the school, with us faintly hearing Ella asking Vega if she's a student as well. Vega says that she isn't and probably won't enroll for some time. Ella Marie chuckles as the sun shines down on the school in the distance. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Mihoshi Hospital receptionist Trivia Gallery STPCOC05/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures